


Deathstroke's night in Gotham

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Tim Drake, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Long-Suffering Jim Gordon, POV Jim Gordon, Team as Family, Tim Drake is Batman, Tim Drake is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: You know it’s amazing the things one does for family, Jim Gordon thinks which is why he’s pointing his handgun at Deathstroke, the deadliest assassin in the world. Most people would be running afraid? For Jim Gordon? Eh he's not impressed. Especially after Slade has hurt his daughter. Thankfully for those on the roof back up is on the way.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Jason Todd & Rose Wilson, Jim Gordon & Rose Wilson, Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen, Rose Wilson & Slade Wilson, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Oliver Queen, Tim Drake/Rose Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Deathstroke's night in Gotham

**Hello readers**

**So, an idea I got from talking with my friend Stand with Ward and Queen where the inspiration came upon me.**

**For background is let's just say Jim's first wife in the comics Barbara never became pregnant with their son. And going off of pre-Flashpoint canon Barbara Gordon who is actually Jim's niece was never adopted since her parents Rodger and Thelma never died.**

**Instead, Lillian Worth ended up in Gotham City and gave Rose Wilson over to Jim for her daughter's protection before Lillian disappeared or died.**

**On with the one shot**

* * *

Gotham City roof during the night

It's pouring down rain, the kind of rain that chills to the bone, and the moonlight rays cast onto the scene below. You know it's amazing the things one does for family, Gordon thinks which is why he's pointing his handgun at Deathstroke, the deadliest assassin in the world. Currently, the man has serious mutilation to his armor, a broken left arm, his helmet cracked, and blood running out of Slade's mouth.

The two people responsible for that are laying on different ends of the rooftop, one individual is Batman aka Timothy Drake who took over after Bruce's death. (Because he's not an idiot, he is a detective and has long figured it out, just prefers to keep quiet.) Injury wise Timothy has a broken left arm, cracked ribs, and fractured leg. His suit itself has various cuts and looks worn from the fight.

Meanwhile, Rose Wilson aka Ravager has a bruised jaw, also ribs no doubt like Drake's, a dislocated right leg plus other cuts and scrapes along her body. With most of her mask torn off in the fight.

"Do you really think you can take me down, Gordon? You stole my daughter from me" Slade snarls.

"Probably not. I didn't steal her; Rose's mother didn't tell her about you because Lillian didn't want you in Rose's life for very good reasons. I can see why if you're willing to kill your own kid just because you don't approve of her boyfriend" Gordon replies.

"I'll grant you a quick death," Slade says.

"Good luck," Gordon says causally. After all, in Gotham City, this feels like any other weeknight.

Suddenly three other figures land behind Deathstroke some feet away. One is Jason Todd wearing his Red Hood gear, Oliver Queen in his hooded Green Arrow gear, and his wife Nyssa al Ghul Queen in her usual League gear. Meanwhile, Barry in his red Flash suit speeds onto the rooftop with letting go of Caitlin Snow Allen whose currently in her white Killer Frost form and blue leather outfit.

Notching an arrow with pulling it back near his jaw "Move away or get put down" Oliver growls.

"Don't count on it kid" Slade replies harshly.

By sheer force of will Ravager and Batman pulling themselves to their feet with readying for continuing the fight once more.

"Round two Slade? I wonder how long you're going to last given your already pretty beat" Rose quips.

"Now Arrow," Timothy says.

Oliver let's go of the string sending his namesake traveling through the air just as Nyssa fires off an arrow of her own which Deathstroke moves around to catch both in his hands. Only Batman throws two dual batarangs into the week point on his left knee, while Rose sends a knife expertly into his right knee. Flash throws a bolt of lightning right into Deathstroke's chest while Frost covers his upper body in ice. Walking over Red Hood punches Slade brutally in his head hard enough to shatter the rest of Deathstroke's helmet.

"That's for hurting people I care for Slade" Red Hood snarls.

Just as Slade starts to use his enhanced strength to break out of the ice the mercenary looks over to see Batman, having made his way across the rooftop from pure determination, who punches him in the face. Slade's head slumps to the side unconscious. Meanwhile, Jim ran over to where Rose is barely standing and put an arm around her to support his daughter in everything, but blood, weight.

"And that's why he's not on the invite list for the family get-togethers or my wedding to Tim" Rose quips.

"It's okay, sweetie I've got you," Gordon says warmly.

"Thanks, Dad," Rose says quietly before passing out.

Flash speeds across taking the other side of Ravager putting his arm around Rose's shoulders to support her. Meanwhile, Jason immediately puts his arm around Timothy while Oliver comes on his other side to support Batman as well who passes out.

"It's okay brother I've got you," Jason says lowly.

Suddenly from above them Nightwing appears out of the night sky in the bat plane which has been equipped to fly medical passengers, and a helicopter led by ARGUS director Lyla Michaels for taking one Slade Wilson into custody.

* * *

Later in the medical wing of the bat cave

Timothy awakening to see himself in a simple pair of black shorts and laying on a hospital bed while hooked up to a breathing mask, with his arm in a cast, glances around. Some distance away is Rose Gordon laying on a table wearing a pink sports bra and blue shorts, with coming awake as well despite being hooked up to an IV.

Moving around them is Caitlin Snow back in her normal, human person with a white lab coat and Alfred Pennyworth who glance at them happy to see their awake. Timothy and Rose each exchange a smile before going back to a peaceful sleep since they need the rest.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this story and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**I made Timothy into Batman is one of my ideas that have been floating around my head for a while. Frankly, I think he would be a worthy fit for the role of the next Dark Knight. I have certain displeasure at DC comics where even recently in Rebirth reinforced for Tim becoming Batman will lead to some dark evil future.**

**So, I'm ignoring all that nonsense.**

**Also, Oliver, Nyssa, Barry, and Caitlin are all obviously based on the Arrowverse versions.**

**Until next time**


End file.
